The Circle of Life
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Simba has a secret.


The Circle of Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Lion King. I honestly don't know who does,

But I think it has something to do with Disney.

A/N: This is a human! Simba/human! Scar MPREG story.

Don't like, don't read any and all flames will be used to

keep Simba and Scar warm as they make more babies.

I heard the familiar tread of my lover cross the floor of the small room. I stayed in the shadows for a moment, to make sure he was alone.

"Scar, are you there?" I heard him call.

"I'm here Simba," I replied, stepping out of the shadows. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, I never stopped thinking of you for a moment," he said, coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And I of you," I said, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his hair.

"I was miserable without you," he said looking up at me.

"As was I," I said, kissing him softly.

"When must you leave?" Simba asked knowing that, since his father was back, I must leave.

"I was supposed to leave yesterday, but I had to see you," I replied, looking into the chocolate eyes of my love.

"So soon?" he asked, sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"I fear I must, but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can," I said, glancing around, fearful someone might see us.

"I know, you must be swift, I fear I will die if separated from you for much longer, we can't keep sneaking around like this," Simba said, emotion showing bright in his eyes.

"I know my love, I feel the same. But we must wait until your birthday to tell anyone of our relationship, else they try to separate us," I said, kissing my love once more, "I must leave you now my dear."

"Alright," he said, kissing me in return.

I left the room quickly, looking around to see if anyone was in sight who would tell Mufassa what had happened.

I watched as Scar left the small room that we would meet in to keep our relationship a secret until I was of age.

I left about five minutes after Scar, and made my way to my chambers to rest from the long trip I had just returned from. My last thought I before I fell asleep was, _how am I going to tell Scar?_

"_Simba, I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't with this…this thing."_

"_But Scar, I can't do this without you! How can you leave me with this?"_

"_I didn't do this. You caused this, and you have to deal with this."_

"_But this is yours as well as mine. How can you just reject it?"_

"_Because this is not my problem. It's yours."_

"Simba, Simba, wake up, wake up, it's just a dream, wake up!" I heard my best friend, Nala, call, shaking me awake.

I shot up, shaking and covered in sweat.

"Simba, what was it? What was it about?" Nala asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I-I-I told Scar, and he left me, he said it wasn't his problem and just left," I sobbed, my hand rushing to my stomach.

"Simba, Scar won't leave you because of this, he will love you even more because of this. But you need to tell him," she said, rubbing my back.

"B-B-But what if he leaves me, what if my dream was right?"

"He won't leave you Simba, he loves you, this will just make your love stronger," Nala said, looking me in the eye, "You need to tell him the next time you see him."

"I know, and I've tried to tell him so many times that I've lost count, and I need to tell him soon, because I'll have to tell Father soon. What time is it?"

"It's morning, Scar arrived about an hour ago. He and your father have been in the throne room since he arrived. I passed it on my way up here and I could hear them from the hall about 10 feet away."

"Could you make out what they were saying?"

"I didn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I did hear your name."

Before I could reply, there was I knock at my door, "Come in," I called.

Zazu, Father's assistant, was at the door, "Sir, your father wishes to see you."

"Alright, I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," I said, getting out of bed.

"You better be quick, he sounded rather upset," Zazu said, leaving the room.

I quickly got dressed, and made my way to the throne room. "Father, Zazu said you wanted to see me?" I said entering the throne room.

I saw Scar kneeling in front of the throne, looking beat down. "Simba," he said, standing.

"Scar, you are not to touch my son!" Father roared, standing from his throne.

"Father, what is going on?" I asked, approaching him.

"Zazu saw you and my _brother_ in a room, alone, kissing!" Father spat, his face red, "Simba, what did he make you do?" he hissed, kicking Scar in the side as he passed.

"Father, he didn't make me do anything, I started everything, he didn't make me do anything," I said, ducking around him and making my way to Scar.

"Scar, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"I-I'm fine Simba, he-he knows. Th-that little snitch told on us," Scar said, trying to sit up.

"Simba, get away from him!" Father yelled, grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"Father, let me go, I love him," I said, tearing myself from his grasp.

I knelt next to Scar and helped him stand, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, brushing his hair from his face.

"I'm sure Simba, I-I just need to sit for a minute," Scar said, leaning against me heavily.

"Don't worry Scar, we'll get you fixed up as soon as we get out of here," I said, trying to keep him upright.

"Simba, what are you doing?" Father said, looking shocked.

"I'm taking care of my lover," I replied, keeping my gaze on Scar.

"Simba, you are only 17, you don't know what love is," Father said, anger replacing his shock.

"Yes I do," I said, glancing at Father, "I know that he's my other half, I know if anything happened to him, I would die, I know exactly what love is. And I know love is not meant to be hidden in back hallways and old storage rooms, it's meant to be shared with everyone."

"But Simba, he's 40, you're only 17, he's my brother, your uncle," Father said, face reddening.

"He's only your half-brother, I don't care if he was my brother, I still love him," I said, burying my face in his hair.

"But Simba, you must marry, you must sire an heir, such is the circle of life," Father said, thinking he had me with this argument.

"Father, you need not worry about my heir, it is taken care of," I said, my hand on my stomach.

"Simba, what are you saying?" Scar asked, seeing as Father said nothing.

"Scar, I'm pregnant," I said, taking his hand and putting it on my stomach.

"How is this possible?" he asked, feeling the small baby bump that was already forming.

"Raffiki has granted us magic, he prepared me a brew that allowed this to happen," I said, feeling the child in me become uneasy.

"Scar, you bedded my son!" Father roared, his anger prevailing.

"Father, do not be mad at Scar, I persuaded him to do it. If you must be mad at anyone, be mad at me," I said, standing between Scar and Father, swaying slightly.

"Simba, are you okay?" Scar asked, seeing that I was unsteady on my feet.

"I'm fine Scar; I'm just…just a little light…" I said as I passed out.

"Simba, Simba, wake up," I said, leaning over my love where he had passed out in the middle of the throne room.

Mufassa approached quickly, calling for guards as he went, "Scar, what did you do to him?" he growled when he reached us.

"I did nothing, you were the one yelling at him," I said, moving to support Simba's head, "We need to take him to Raffiki, to check on the baby," I added, rubbing Simba's stomach.

I heard the door open and saw Raffiki enter the room and make his way towards us, "Scar, what happened?" he asked, when he reached us.

"I don't know, I came because Mufassa had been told of our relationship. Simba came in and Mufassa was yelling at us. Then Simba said he was light headed and fainted," I said, brushing the hair from Simba's face, "Could it be something with the baby?"

"It might, let me check, Mufassa, you must leave," Raffiki said, kneeling next to me and Simba.

"I'm not leaving my son with _him_," Mufassa said, motioning towards me.

"Mufassa, you must leave if you don't want to lose your son," Raffiki said, taking some things from his satchel.

Mufassa pouted for a moment and then left the room, reluctantly.

"Raffiki, what must I do?" I asked the healing man, fearful for my love and our child.

"Just stay there, I may need your assistance in a moment," he replied, checking over Simba.

I was silent for a moment, just watching, "Will they be alright?" I asked; worry making me unable to be quiet.

"I think so, can you carry him to his room, I can check all of you better there," he said, eyeing my bloody clothes, "What did Mufassa do to you?"

"He had the guards hold me down as he beat me, the only reason he didn't have me killed was a promise he made to our father years ago, just before he died," I said, "He said, he would prevent any life-threatening damage from coming to me, that he could."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because Zazu saw us together and told Mufassa, I didn't even know he was pregnant," I said, looking down at Simba.

"He came to me, telling me you two had talked about this and you had agreed to this. I helped him because I knew this would help his father accept your relationship, I thought you knew," the healing man said, looking down at Simba.

"Simba always does things his own way, without telling anyone or thinking of the consequences," I said, looking down at him, "It's part of his charm."

"Let's get up to his chambers," Raffiki said, standing.

I followed suite and picked up Simba. Mufassa met us outside the door. "Scar, what are you doing to my son, where are you taking him?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"I am taking him to his chambers so Raffiki can better care for him," I said, going around him and following Raffiki.

Mufassa tried to follow us, but a single word from Raffiki stopped him, "Stay."

"But Raffiki, I cannot just leave my son with that animal," Mufassa protested.

"Mufassa, if anyone here is an animal, it is you. You are the one who yelled at your son until he passed out and you are the one who tried to change your son's heart after he told you he was in love," Raffiki said, never heard anger in his voice.

"Yes sir," Mufassa said, stepping back, head down. I was shocked, never before has Mufassa given to anyone so easily, not even Father.

I carried Simba up to his chambers where we were met by Nala, Simba's best friend.

"Simba, what happened to him, Scar?" she asked, opening the door to the room for me to carry Simba in.

"I don't know Nala, we were talking to Mufassa and he passed out," I said, walking over to the bed and laying Simba down on it. Raffiki went over to Simba's desk and began to mix some herbs. When he was done, he put the mixture in a small drawstring bag and gave it to me, "Make him some tea with this in it, once a day for a week and he'll be as good as new," he said, turning to leave the room.

"I will, thank you Raffiki," I said, returning to my place by Simba's side.

"Take good care of him Scar," Raffiki said, leaving the room.

I sat with Simba for a good hour before he began to wake up, "Father don't…I did it. No…no…no…NO!" he screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed. I don't think he saw me because he began sobbing into his hands, mumbling, "No, no, no, it's all my fault. Scar's dead, because of me."

I ran my hand down his back, causing him to jump. "Simba, it's okay, I'm right here," I said, running my hand through his hair.

"S-S-Scar?" he stuttered, looking up at me.

"I'm here Simba," I said, brushing his hair out of his face.

Simba jumped onto me and burying his face in my neck, "It was awful, Father had you killed right in front of me, and I couldn't stop it, it was awful," Simba sobbed.

I rubbed his back, "I'm here Simba, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, burying my face in Simba's light blonde hair.

Simba looked up at me, eyes full of the childlike innocence that had drawn me to the younger man, "You promise?"

"I promise," I said, kissing his soft lips. "I love you, Simba," I said, pulling away slightly.

"I love you too Scar," he said, kissing me back.

I heard the door open behind me, but paid no mind to it until I heard a soft cough. I turned and saw Mufassa standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but I had to see it Simba was awake yet," he said, looking rather nervous.

Simba looked over at his father, "I'm awake Father," he said, looking rather nervous as well.

"Well, get well soon," Mufassa said, leaving the room.

"Now, where were we?" I asked when Mufassa had gone.

"I think we were somewhere around here," Simba replied, kissing me fiercely.

I kissed Simba back just as fiercely, knowing we finally had the approval of the king.

Six Months Later

"Scar," I said, finally finding him in the library of my father's castle.

"Hello love," Scar said, turning from where he was standing over a large tome.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking up to him, one hand on my stomach, the other on my back.

"Just looking at some old census records," Scar said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Why are you looking at those?" I asked, looking at the tome.

"I heard that there was a case like ours a few years back and I was looking for it," Scar said, looking back at the tome, "I think I found it," he said, pointing at a couple of names.

"Stephen and Michael…Morningstar," I said, stunned. "That's Father's dad's name."

"Stephen is our shared father, who's this Michael?" Scar asked, just as stunned as I was.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said, storming out of the library, well as well as a nine month pregnant man can.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Father asked, seeing my angry approach.

"Scar was looking through some old census records and found a couple by the name of Stephen and Michael Morningstar," I said, watching Father's face for a reaction.

"So you found out," Father said, seemingly unconcerned.

"Yes, I found out, I found out that my father is a lying hypocrite," I said, my anger reaching irrational levels.

"I was not being a hypocrite, my parents were married when I was conceived, and they were not uncle and nephew," Father said calmly, "My father also wasn't 17. His parents consented to the union before anything happened, where as you and Scar are still unmarried and I didn't know anything of this union until you were three months pregnant."

"Simba, don't run away from me like that," Scar said, running up to us.

"Scar, don't you see, my father is disapproving of our union, a union like the one that brought him into this world," I said, lashing out with my tongue at anyone near enough for me to.

"Simba, calm down," Scar said, wrapping his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

I turned to face Scar, "I knew it, I can't do anything right and now you both hate me," I said, sobbing into Scar's chest.

I immediately felt Scar's hands rubbing my back, "No one hates you baby, we all love you," he said in a whisper.

"Y-You're just saying that," I snuffled, looking up at him.

"I'm not just saying it. I'm saying it because it's true," Scar said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"A-A-Are you sure?" I asked hating the fact that I sounded like a little kid.

"I'm positive," Scar said, his forehead touching mine, "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you and since then my love for you has only grown, especially now that you're having my baby, our baby."

"Father, what do you have to say about this?" I asked, turning in Scar's arms to face him.

"I don't agree with your actions, but I won't put up anymore arguments," Father said, looking down.

Scar nudged Father and gave him a glare, "And I love you too, son," he added, not looking at me.

"I love you both," I said, turning back to face Scar again, "Especially you," I said, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I felt a bolt of pain run through my body and gave a small gasp.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Scar asked, hearing my gasp.

"I don't know, I think it was a contraction," I said, breathing through the last of the contraction.

"Really? Are you sure?" Scar asked, a small amount of fear showing in his eyes.

"Yes," I said, feeling my pants grow wet, "And I think my water just broke."

"O-Okay, let's get you to your room. Mufassa, get Raffiki," Scar said, scooping me up and carrying me to our chambers.

"Simba, are you okay?" I asked, holding onto his hand.

"I'm fine Scar," Simba replied, breathing through the end of the most recent contraction.

The midwife stood up from where she had been checking Simba. "Alright dear, it's time to push."

Simba began to push. I could tell that he was tired, he had been in labor for most of the day and I was really taking a toll on him.

"Come on baby, just one more push and it'll all be over," I said, torn between looking at our child as it was born and keeping my attention on Simba as he used the last reserves of his strength to give our child life.

"It's a girl," the midwife said, placing the newborn on Simba's chest.

"She's beautiful," Simba said, stroking her soft blonde hair.

"Yes she is," I agreed, stroking Simba's hair, "You did great. She looks just like you," I added, giving Simba a soft kiss.

I felt his body stiffen and just attributed it to the afterbirth making it's way out. But then the midwife gave a gasp.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"There's another baby," she said, taking her position again.

I took our daughter from Simba, knowing he couldn't hold her and push at the same time. I laid her in the small bassinet next to the bed and took Simba's hand again. "Push," I said hoping Simba would have the strength to deliver our second child.

Simba gave one last hard push and I saw our child leave Simba's body.

"It's a boy," the midwife said, placing our son where his sister had been moments before.

"He looks just like you," Simba said, stroking his deep black hair.

I didn't respond. I went and got our daughter and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to name them?" I asked, looking at my family.

"I think we should name him Kovu. What about her?" Simba said, sitting up a little.

"Wonderful," I said, looking at our daughter, "Kiara," I said, running my finger down her face.

"Perfect, Kovu and Kiara," Simba replied, laying back down and falling asleep, Kovu still in his arms.

My life finally seemed complete, I had my love and we had two beautiful and perfect children.

And I would do anything to protect them.


End file.
